Legally Brunette
by pinkdiva16
Summary: BOCD was a world of cliques and labels but when Massie Block arrives she changes everything
1. Chapter 1

At BOCD HIGH cliques are everything

The Jock

Derrick Harrington captains of BOCD boy's soccer team he's BOCD player all the girls want him and all the boys want to be him. When a certain girl comes to Westchester will derrick become a one women man?

The Sweetheart

Cam Fisher who's also on the Soccer team and derricks best friend he's the sweetest guy you will ever meet. He doesn't date much but a certain girl might open his eyes.

The bad boy

Josh Hotz BOCD notorious bad boy but will a certain girl change him for the good.

The Blonde Committee

The alpha

Claire Lyons Captain of the cheer squad, dance team, and BOCD Alpha she's the female Derrick.

The party girl

Olivia Ryan is the ultimate party girl she also has a crush on Josh but he never gave her the time of day.

The fashionista tomboy

Kristen Gregory is captain of the sirens girl soccer team and loves fashion.

When Massie Block arrives at BOCD from California these girls don't know what to expect but the fact that she's a brunette infuriates them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Block Estate **_

_**9:00 a.m.**_

_**Massie's bedroom**_

_**Massie is in her room getting ready for school when her cell rings.**_

_**Massie answers and says hey **_

_**Then Jessica answered omg you will never believe it **_

_**and then I said what **_

_**and she said James Scott is going to ask you out today during lunch**_

_**(James Scott is the most popular guy at Malibu High.)**_

_**No way where you here this I say**_

_**Well Maddie overheard him talking to nick and Joe about it and Maddie told Selena who told Miley who told Demi who told Danielle who told Rachel who told me.**_

_**Wow I can't believe it the moment I been waiting for like ever I say**_

_**I know girl and now you can finally have it so look hot today she says**_

_**Don't I always I say**_

_**True she says**_

_**We both laugh and hang up **_

_**After talking to jess I found the perfect outfit to wear and then went downstairs to have the delicious breakfast Inez made me and then had Isaac drive me to school.**_

_**First period went by then second and then third finally the lunch bell rang and I got my lunch and went straight to table 3 where Jessica, Rachel, and Sophie were already waiting for me.**_

_**Rachel talks first**_

_**So did you speak to him yet?**_

_**No not yet **_

_**And like clockwork James appears and says**_

_**Hey Massie can I talk to you**_

_**Sure I say**_

_**He walks away me following behind and then he stops and says**_

_**Massie he says nervously**_

_**Yes James I say**_

_**I liked you for awhile now**_

_**Really**_

_**Yea really your smart beautiful what guy wouldn't want you?**_

_**So would be my girlfriend?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Then he leans down and kisses me when we both pull apart**_

_**Wow we both say**_

_**So Friday night**_

_**What's Friday night I say?**_

_**Well girlfriend it just so happens to be our first date**_

_**Well I can't wait boyfriend**_

_**We both laugh and I peck him on the cheek and he walks me to 4**__**th**__** period.**_

_**Suddenly I realize today's Thursday I only have a day to shop for the perfect outfit I text the girls and said**_

_**Malibu Mall after school date w/James Friday sent to Jess, Soph, and Rach**_

_**They all texted back with ok.**_

_**After school at the Mall**_

_**The girl's and I went to Hollister, American Eagle, Victoria Secret's, Guess, BCBG, and finally I found the perfect outfit at Juicy where I found A short purple dress with rhinestones on the edges. Then I went to Jimmy Choo's where I found Purple heels with purple rhinestones on them and I found a purple clutch at Coach it's from the poppy collection.**_

_**3 hours later I'm at home hanging up all my new clothes **_

_**So stoked for tomorrow girlfriend**_

_**Me too Boyfriend**_

_**It's going to be Rad your going to love it baby**_

_**Well what are we doing?**_

_**It's a surprise**_

_**I smiled and then said ok and then I went to get ready for bed**_

_**Friday at school**_

_**It went by so slowly I kept bugging James about our date but he wouldn't crack when school ended I rushed into the limo to get home to get ready it was 3 and James was coming at 7 I texted the girls to come over**_

_**They arrived in 10min**_

_**Jess did my make-up, soph did my hair, and rach helped with my make-up**_

_**6:58**_

_**(Doorbell rings)**_

_**Omg guys it James he's two minutes early**_

_**Well he is a keeper Jess says**_

_**Inez gets the door and yells**_

_**Mass your date is here**_

_**Coming I yell back**_

_**I walk down the staircase and James is speechless**_

_**Finally he says wow you look amazing**_

_**Thank you I say you don't look to bad**_

_**Shall we go malady**_

_**We shall I say**_

_**James took me to the beach where he set up the most beautiful picnic he made sandwiches with turkey and cheese my favorite with macaroni and cheese on the side he brought my favorite chips sun chips**_

_**After we ate we went to the movies where we saw e**_

_**Eclipse **_

_**After the movie he took me home and gave me a goodnight kiss**_

_**I had a good time tonight**_

_**Me to girl friend**_

_**Well see you tomorrow boyfriend**_

_**What's tomorrow?**_

_**Our second date duh**_

_**Ok can't wait mass so what's on the agenda**_

_**Well it's a secret I said with a sly smile**_

_**I had that one coming didn't I**_

_**Yup well night James**_

_**Night Mass**_

_**I walked into the house and was surprise that my parents were waiting for me.**_

_**Mass that both say**_

_**Yes I said with attitude**_

_**Lose the atitude young lady we need to talk my mom said**_

_**Talk now about what**_

_**Well your father and I decided to travel for a year**_

_**Well good for you you're never here anyway what the difference is while you leave me here by myself**_

_**Well you see my father said we decided to send you to boarding school in New York**_

_**What you can't do that what about James and my friends**_

_**James whose James my mother said and your make new friends**_

_**James is my boyfriend and I don't want new friends**_

_**Well too bad my mother said you're going**_

_**Urg I hate you both why can't I stay here**_

_**Because this boarding school is one of the best in the country it will be good for you my father said**_

_**Whatever I said and ran to my room and called the one person who I knew I could count on the person on the other end finally answered**_

_**Hello**_


	3. Chapter 3

(Sobbing) Jess

Massie OMG what's wrong

I'm moving

What why

My stupid parents are sending me to some boarding school in New York

Why they can't do that

Yea well their doing it because they want to travel for a year

Well why can't you stay here why boarding school

They said it's the best boarding school in the country

But mass you can't leave what about the girls, and James and what about me

I know Jess I don't want to but there's nothing I can do

I'm going to miss you you're my BFF

Yea I'm miss you too girl

So when are you leaving

In 5 days

Wow this is really happening

Yea I'm going to tell the others tomorrow

Ok girl I'm here for you

Thanks Jess night

Night mass

(Both hang up)

Next day

Malibu High Café

Massie is sitting with Jess talking about the move when Sophie and Rachel come up with their Trays and sit down.

So Mass Jess says are you gonna tell them

(Massie glares at Jess at Jess just smiles innocently and Sophie and Rachel look at them confused and then respond at the same time)

Soph and Rach say Tell us what

Massie looks at them sadly and says guys im moving in five days

Crash

You can hear a loud crash behind them and all four of them turn around and spot


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry but I have decided to give up on this story I have no inspiration to continue writing


End file.
